


I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [34]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mages have rights. They just have to fight for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

As far as weekend parties went, this one wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Isabela was still fully clothed, minus her shoes, socks and bra(that had been slingshotted into the ceiling fan. Merrill had giggled like a mad-man from her seat, drunk as a skunk.) Varric was winning against Carver and Justice(sweet little four year that he was, acting all tough) in cards. Drinks at their elbows. Fenris was speaking in Tevene, on the floor between Hawkes knees, to her very round belly, hands rubbing soothing circles into the taut flesh. Anders and Sebastian had the other couch to themselves. On the TV played out the debates of Mage rights and Templar action being called into question. 

No one said anything. Bethany and her death at Templar hands still too fresh a wound to poke at. The drive home was another matter.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sebastian whispered on the drive. Justice was asleep in the backseat. Anders grit his teeth. 

“Talk about how the abuse of mages has gone on for almost fifteen hundred years? Or how about that the abuse has been to children as young five?” Anders hissed as they changed lanes. 

“Love,” Sebastian sighed, “people are trying. But look at if from the point of view of someone who doesn’t have magic. You can call down fire and ice. Summon spirits from beyond the grave. Normal humans had a right to be afraid of mages.” 

Anders huffed, “Are we so scary? It’s not like we ASKED to be born this way.” 

“No. I know that. But people's fear is real.” 

“So you’re taking the side of those monsters!” Anders snapped. 

“NO!” Sebastian yelled. They both stopped as Justice gave a little noise in the back. Anders turned in his seat to tend to their small son. As soon as Justice was deeply asleep again Anders turned to glare at his husband. 

“Then what are you trying to say? That it’s our fault?” 

Sebastian sighed heavily, “No. I’m not saying that. I am saying that the Templars are wrong, but not all of them are bad. Some of them have mages that they call family. Like you say, must the majority suffer for the faults of those few who choose to do wrong?” 

“In this case, yes and no. The few suffer for what the majority do. And the majority get away with it because they hide behind the Chantry. They don’t stop those who hurt mages.” 

“Anders-” Sebastian started. 

“What about my son? Hmm? What about Justice? What happens to him when he gets old enough to go to school and we have to check one those fucking boxes and they put him in one of those fucking classes that have a Templar in in? What then, Sebastian Vale?” 

“He’s my son too, Anders. I worry for both of you.” 

“I know. I-I just...I don’t know even why I’m getting mad at you. You work for the damn Chantry but you don’t support them. Not really.” Anders said as he slumped in his seat. Sebastian reaches for his hand and gives it a small squeeze.  

“It’s alright. Let’s just get home.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

“You didn’t mean to what?” 

Sebastian stops at a red light and turns to smile at Anders, “Love you so much. But I don’t regret this. I love this life very much. You and Justice both.” 

“I love you too.” 

“Even when I make you mad?” 

“Even when other people make me mad.” Anders giggled and leaned over to give a sweet kiss to Sebastian.


End file.
